


Light Shower

by Gasian_Gaond



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Growing Up Together, Puberty, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasian_Gaond/pseuds/Gasian_Gaond
Summary: There are some things that I have yet to understand about dating, but just like years ago when I first met the love of my life...the two of us will never stop growing up.





	Light Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a sequel of my previous MoiMoi fic "Endless Rain", but it can also be read as a standalone story. This fic is nothing but mindless fluff so, enjoy!

Having been spending nearly my entire life in the entertainment world, everyone around me is always curious of what it's like.

I would respond to some of their questions, but refrain from answering when they get too personal. However, there is no "Only The Fox God knows" reply in real life, and several people are really persistent, as if they believe they could get a hot Babymetal gossip from me if they nag me often enough. I am aware such people would be more than happy to let on to others about anything I tell them, so I stay quiet, unlike Su and Moa, who sometimes use the chance to prank them with barefaced lies. Even if those people said, "Well, we've been leading sheltered lives compared to you, so tell us!" I never relent and give them any information beyond what I'm allowed to.

Especially because many things should not be brought to light...and that includes my relationship with Moa.

Family and fans alike only think of Moa and I as the bestest of friends.

Even if I'd like to think that everyone around me is broad-minded enough to accept it...I can't just admit it easily. I also cannot consult adults about it. If this relationship comes to light, they would just dismiss it as temporary and warn us against that "career-limiting move". Perhaps we would be able to make a decision further down the line...or maybe we would never be.

But that's fine for me. As long as I can continue loving Moa...I don't mind even if it's just a secret between me and her.

Moa did say that it's okay to tell the people I trust about us. I told her I would consider it, although in all likelihood I don't think it would happen any time soon. She's better than me at handling such a difficult subject with a light touch.

Many times, when I think about how I'm dating Moa, I feel like this is all too good to be true.

I wasn't expecting much at first.

I thought we would continue being best friends like always...with occasional kisses and hugs with clear romantic intentions.

However...as though trying to make up from what has happened before, she tries her best to make me feel special. Or maybe she is just overwhelmingly full of love.

After concerts have let out, she would put a towel over my head and affectionately wipe my sweat. At the end of a tiring day she would ask me out for a date or a long phone call for a much needed light relief. She would come visit my house whenever she could, and we would cuddle to watch movies and play video games of our choosing, or go out on a date downtown. We spend so much time together that we start treating each other's rooms as our own. I would help her clean up the litters of clothes on her bed, and she would help me rearrange my cluttered wardrobe and bookcase. It sounds simple, but it's always filled with moments that make me cherish our new relationship. Like when she walks past while carrying a pile of books and sneaks in a soft kiss on my temple. Or when she looks at my old pictures and asks if she can keep one in her wallet. Or when she smiles so naughtily when I object with a stutter, and silences me by putting her lips on mine. She gives me so many kisses, and there are times when I'm worried that someone might catch us. Sometimes we would argue and be at loggerheads with each other, but we would get over it pretty quickly. Of course, with lots of kisses.

She often sends me presents, complete with handwritten letters. I don't know why she still sends letters in envelopes in the year 2017...but it is the sweetest thing I've ever seen. The messages vary from something as simple as "Here's a little something from your girlfriend" to romantic or interesting stories that she dedicates to me. She would decorate them with her cute drawings, such as animals and people. One time she drew a comically thick-lipped girl blowing a kiss, and I laughed when I realized it was supposed to represent herself.

It is these little things that make me happier than anything. When I feel down or listless, I would reread those letters and my mood would gradually lighten. I would smile at her silly drawings of herself, imagining she is there beside me to hug me with her soothing arms.

I live and breathe her love.

I am addicted to her.

And I have yet to know if it's a good thing or bad thing.

My heart is so weak when it comes to her, and after we started dating, that strange swirling feeling in my loins has only been getting stronger.

During rehearsals, when nobody else is looking, I would sometimes catch her staring so intensely at me, as if we were in a life class and she was trying to draw every detail of my body. My heart is probably going to burst, and that brazen gaze makes me feel a burning, pleasant tingle in the pit of my stomach.

Clearly, something is not right with me...and perhaps Moa, too...because I can feel her kisses becoming deeper, and longer, as if she is craving something from me but doesn't have the heart to tell. I do feel curious about it...but it doesn't concern me at all until one summer day when I'm house-sitting alone and Moa wants to accompany me. I promised to make her my specialty dish, omelette rice, but it turns out she comes around an hour early.

When she arrives, I'm still hanging newly washed clothes on the line. It's scorching hot outside so I tell her to stay in the house, but she refuses and goes out to help anyway.

It doesn't take long for me to regret not pushing her back inside.

Under the bright summer sun, as she raises her arms I can see every outline of her well-developed muscles, glistening with sweat. I think I'm gazing at those captivating biceps for at least a minute too long before I realize that she's been talking to me, and I've been responding to her with nothing but a shameless stare.

She laughs and pokes my cheek, but my eyes refuse to leave her body.

Being a dancer, she is always light on her feet. When she walks back ahead of me and I catch sight of her buttocks and calves, I feel an inexplicable flutter deep inside my belly.

I don't really have time to think carefully about it. I hurry to the kitchen to make some drinks for her, trying to rid my head of these weird emotions.

I hope with all my might that Moa doesn't notice whatever it is that is happening to me...since I still need time to figure it out.

But it doesn't get better.

It only gets worse from there.

I didn't realize that Moa just followed me into the kitchen until she surprise-hugged me from behind.

"Hey, Moa!" I cry out, almost spilling the sugar all over the floor.

Moa starts making kissy faces at me, adding some tickles on my stomach for good measure.

"Moa! Stop that...!" I laugh.

"But I miss kissing youuu," she whines.

"If you want to kiss me, then do it properly," I say, putting down the spoon on the counter.

Her pout turns into a smirk, and she gently pushes me until my back is pressed against the kitchen wall. Trapping me between her arms, she draws closer to me until her face is the only thing I can see in my line of vision. I hold my breath, waiting for the inevitable as the familiar sensation returns to my stomach. My heart flutters when our lips touch, still as softly as they can ever be. I rest my hands on her shoulders, feeling the urge to let them roam the crevasses of her body. When she parts my lips with her tongue, a surge of pleasure causes me to gasp into her mouth.

She curiously probes my insides and my knees grow weak. I grab her arms for dear life, a low moan reverberates from my throat. It only seems to excite her further, and with every stroke of her tongue the burning want in my body becomes stronger than before. It is when I realize how damp my underwear has become that I find the strength to get her off me.

"Mo...Moa...hold it," I pant, trying my best to ignore the painful throb between my legs, "This is not the time...is it?"

"Eh, there is always time."

"Moa...!"

I can feel her hand slowly slipping underneath my apron.

If she finds out how she makes me feel down there, I'll never be able to live it down.

"Stop fooling around," I frown at her.

There has to be a way to wipe that smug grin off her face. For some reason, I'm guessing it involves pushing  _her_  against the wall.

I instantly rid myself of those thoughts.

I cross my arms and glare seriously at her. "Do you want me to make you omelette rice or not?"

She nods, still looking at me with that hungry stare. I try my best not to shake.

"Then you should behave," I say, "After that we can...watch a long movie and cuddle or...whatever you like."

"Whatever I like, huh."

Her suggestive tone doesn't go over my head.

There is just no way it could...after everything in my mind that shall never see the light of day.

Refusing to show any kind of reaction other than displeasure, I push her out of the kitchen, only stopping to breathe when she's well out of earshot.

I lean my head against the closed door for a minute, forcing myself to stay calm.

It's not like I don't understand anything.

After I started dating her I felt nervous about my lack of knowledge regarding going out with a girl.

I know it's better for me to find an adult lesbian near me and consult her about it, but I'm aware that there is very little likelihood of that happening.

So I turned to a reliable but questionable source: the internet.

Even now I have no idea if I did the right thing...but it is quite an enlightening experience, at least until I saw these risque pictures online and suddenly got reminded of Moa. I hurriedly closed the window in embarrassment, halting myself from searching further into the limitless depths of the internet.

Although I've seen her naked in the bath countless times since we were younger, the image of me just  _looking_  at her body with desire is enough to send indescribable sensations down my groin.

I didn't feel this when we were children.

I didn't feel this when I first fell in love with her.

There is clearly something wrong...there is clearly something...different.

We have hugged, we have kissed, but my body craves something more.

What that something is...I think I'm not ready to find out.

 

* * *

 

Many years ago, when I knew next to nothing about Moa, I learned something that would be stuck with me until years to come.

_"You can play the guitar...?"_

It feels like forever since I first asked her that question.

The next day, she showed me her guitar in class, and played a few simple tunes for me.

I still remembered how everybody watched her in awe, especially Nene, Raura, and Hinata. Nene even asked her to teach her guitar, which she sheepishly accepted.

Back then she would tell me how she would lock herself in her room for hours at a time, learning songs on her guitar.

It's obvious that she loved it very much...but she slowly dropped it as we get older and have to work long hours, giving us much less time to spare.

When I asked her about it one day, she awkwardly told me that she lost interest, and the first thing that crossed my mind was what a shame it was.

I always thought that she looked so beautiful when playing, showing as much fun as seriousness when her fingers strum the strings.

She is not a virtuoso at any means, far from that, but somehow... I still love watching her play.

Just like how I love watching her on stage.

And how I love watching her off stage, or anywhere else.

How I just love watching her.

How I just love... her.

It took me several more years until that light finally dawned on me.

Even these days, sometimes I long to watch her play her guitar again, especially after our APMA performance.

I accidentally blurted it out to Su several months later, and it seemed that Moa overheard.

Perhaps that is why, when I almost finish my cooking, I hear a familiar tune from the living room.

I must have been so preoccupied that didn't notice her bringing the guitar earlier.

I put the plates on the counter and wander to the source. It's only when I'm close enough that I realize she is humming along.

As she sits on the sofa and holds the guitar in her hands, the strings of the instrument come to life under the intricate movements of her fingers. The soft vibrating sound is pleasing to the ear, and my eyes would follow the gentle motions of her hands as she shifts from chord to chord.

Her playing is simple, none too complex, but mesmerizing all the same.

I don't think I ever want her to stop.

I can't keep myself from admiring her features once more. The setting sun casts a deep red glow over her through the windows, which makes her seem to sparkle under a shower of dancing lights.

It doesn't help that her serious face looks so mature. I can't stop glancing at her hardened eyes, her sturdy arms, and...again, that gorgeous physique.

Sometimes I hate my brain for loving her so much.

I love everything. Even the sides of her that I used to dislike, I grew to love them all somehow.

And then there's this unnerving feeling that I have yet to figure out, every time my eyes subsconsciously trace every detail of her perfect figure.

It's like a longing...it's like...thirst.

And that whole passionate kiss just now makes it a hundred times worse.

It's unbearable.

The longer this goes on, the clearer it becomes that my brain simply desires to have that body underneath mine.

I really want to smack myself.

Locked in a mixture of confusion and want, I stare at her for the longest time before she pauses and look up from her guitar. With a huge grin, as if trying to say, "Get a load of this!", she points at the spot beside her and I sit there nervously.

"Hey, Yui...do you remember the song 'Friends'...?" she asks, sliding her fingers along the fret board, "You said this is the song that best describes our friendship. Sometimes, when we fight, we would try to make up by singing this song together, remember?"

She smiles at me before letting out a single strum on her guitar, and as soon as she begins to count I am hit by a wave of nostalgia.

"One, two, three...

 

_It is starting to rain gently in this gloomy Monday morning_

_The gray sky reflects the feelings of my heart_

_After our fight last Friday_

_I'm waiting to give you this 'I'm sorry' that I'm hiding in my pocket_

 

_It seemed like we get along so well_

_And I wanted us to get even closer_

_But truthfully our antennas had some bad interference_

_Hardening my tiny heart_

_I've become so desperate that my eyes are burning_

_I'm sobbing with a smile on my face_

_I never realized how hard I was pushing you away_

_By trying to protect myself_

 

_Baby girl..._

_The most precious things in life_

_Are the friends you make along the way_

_It's like we can share anything with each other_

_I want to thank you_

_Thank you, oh my friend"_

 

It is a song that is filled with so many precious memories.

It is a song that I've seen performed in this way, acoustically, by our amazing Sakura Gakuin seniors when they were about to graduate.

It is a song where I shared some few same lines with Moa every year as we grow up together.

And it is a song that I think best described our friendship, just like she said.

As I listen to her, the worries in my mind slowly evaporate.

Moa is just being Moa.

She is the girl I grow up with, the girl who is the closest to me and understands me best. We always move forward together, however slowly, maintaining our special, heartfelt relationship until the very end. We started out as best friends, and became lovers, but deep inside, we are still those two little girls running around excitedly in the yard.

There is plenty of time before our relationship advances into an entirely different direction, and plenty of time for us to learn. Gradually and thoughtfully, together. Like we always do.

Just like how this song is filled with our memories and happiness over the years.

I don't have to worry because she is always by my side.

" _As dusk falls and we start heading home_

_We can't stop talking on and on_

_About this and that on next week's test_

_As we keep innocently rambling on_

_We say our lonely goodbyes when the sun sets_

_And quietly goes through the ticket gate_

_Such ordinary days would also turn into memories_

_But we would always be friends_

 

_Baby girl..._

_As we watch those swaying sunflowers_ _and vapour trails_

_I notice we are humming along to this song_

_I just want to tell you that_

_I love you..._

_Thank you, oh, my friend_

 

_The two of us face each other not only as rivals, but as friends..._

_Together, the two of us can reach the stars, for sure..._  "    _  
_

 

She suddenly pauses at that moment and slips a surprise kiss to my cheek. Grinning widely at my flustered reaction, she takes a deep breath and continues sweetly like nothing happened.

 

" _Baby girl..._

_The most precious things in life_

_Are the friends you make along the way_

_It's like we can share anything with each other_

_I want to thank you_

_Thank you, oh my friend_

_I love you..._

_Thank you oh my friend"_

 

She finishes with a few gentle strokes before gives me a gaze filled with affection.

"I love you, Yui Mizuno," she says, "Thank you for becoming my friend, and falling in love with me."

My eyes well up before I realize it.

_Why is she doing this...?_

_Why is she thanking me...?_

I almost forget about her guitar as I spring forward and throw my arms around her shoulder, covering her warm lips with my own. Clasping my hands on either side of her face, I continue kissing her fervently as I feel her putting her guitar away and allow us to press our bodies together. She pulls me closer until I can feel her heart beating hard against my chest. I hardly have a moment to react before she presses her tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delves deep inside my mouth. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the heat that seeps down my throat with every push of her eager tongue. Our breaths intermingle in a sloppy mess of whimpers and moans.

Even with my mind being foggy with lust, I notice this kiss is different.

There is intense hunger...and desperation...and the powerful feeling between my hips tells me that I need this, and more.

Then without warning, Moa runs her fingers, those fingers that just delicately played a song for me, against my right breast and that fluttery sensation nearly knocks all wind from my lungs.

I gasp in surprise and break the kiss, causing her to look at me with worry.

"Sorry, um, you don't like it...?" she whispers.

"N-no...that's not..."

The wetness between my thighs says otherwise.

I enjoy that little touch far more than I'd like to admit.

"Um..." Moa says anxiously, "Sorry, I should've asked first..."

"It's okay," I tell her, "It feels good, it..."

My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to burst.

"Really...?"

I gulp. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but I can't lie.

"Yes..." I admit, "You can do it more, Moa."

 _Please,_ please _do it more._

She bites her lips nervously and raises her hand once more.

Her second touch draws a small moan from my throat. She carefully traces and massages around, and I'm becoming more and more frustrated with how we are still fully clothed.

I know we might not be ready to take things further but...

_I can't bear it._

_This is too much_.

"Moa...I want to touch you too."

Her breath hitches, and she replies with a quick nod.

I have no idea what comes over me, but I'm dying to feel that skin directly against mine.

"Yu...Yui?"

I insert my hand underneath her top and touch her abs, feeling my libido surging upward as my fingers crawl to her chest.

While Moa is probably wondering how I become so bold, I reach the underside of her bra, and curiously slip a finger inside to rub her breast.

"Hn...!"

I brush against a nipple and she reacts with a tiny whimper...and that is enough to switch something on inside my brain.

"Um...Yui...?"

"Moa..." I whisper to her, "Can we...please move to the bedroom...?"

I have never seen Moa's round eyes that wide.

"But..." she mumbles, looking away, "Your...your cooking."

I stare at her for a moment.

My cooking.

I totally forgot about that.

And it is so like Moa to remember.

I find that adorable for some reason, and as if right on cue, her stomach begins to rumble loudly.

Feeling the tension slowly leaving me, I sit back and let out a giggle, as Moa sighs in embarrassment.

Perhaps now is not the right time.

Because of that, our day ends in the dining room instead of the bedroom.

As I watch her enthusiastically eating the omelette rice I made for her, I remind myself once again that there are still plenty of chances to continue at another day.

And when that day comes, I will not be so afraid...because I know I am walking this precious, irreplaceable path together with the girl I love the most in the world.

Always have, and always will.

 

END


End file.
